


Rick's Confession

by Wings_of_Freedom_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing someone, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Freedom_94/pseuds/Wings_of_Freedom_94
Summary: Rick gets a chance to talk to Jesus and he reveals an unexpected confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched this week's episode you might be all right. There is some minor spoilers but nothing major. I got the idea for this fic watching this week's episode and the teaser for next week's episode. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!!
> 
> As always enjoy!!

Once Negan finally left the safe zone Rick and Michonne had an argument. Rick decided he needed a some time away. He gather up Carl and Aaron and asked them if they wanted to go see Maggie because he was making a visit to Hilltop. They loaded up the car and drove silently. They all were reflecting on what just happened today. They packed enough stuff to stay over night.   
\---  
Jesus was on watch. He was taking a break from sitting with Maggie. He had heard what happened and was reflecting on how he got the group into this by asking for help. He heard the car before he saw it and he tensed. He figured it was Negan’s group coming to claim their stuff. He jumped down from his post and went to the gate. When he heard the car stop outside he opened it and was surprised to see Rick, Carl, and Aaron getting out of it. They looked very solemn. He greeted them as they walked in. 

 

“Here to see Maggie? Doctor was with her when I left.” Jesus stated as he closed the gate. Rick nodded and kept walking. Jesus walked with them to see Maggie. He nodded at his friend that was coming to relieve from guard duty. 

 

Jesus took in their faces as they were walking to see her and he couldn’t get keep his mouth shut. “What happened now?” 

 

Rick looked startled at the question. Then he looked down again and his reply was a barely a whisper. “Negan came. Took all the guns. The mattresses. Daryl was with ‘em. Almost lost ‘nother one.” 

 

Jesus just shook his head and they kept walking. They shortly reached the room that Maggie was currently in. Jesus knocked softly at the door and waited for her feeble reply. “Hey I brought you some visitors.” He stepped aside and let the trio into the room. Jesus left them to it and went to go grab a snack.

 

\---  
A little while later Rick came down and was staring out the window. Jesus approached from him silently. They stood there a couple of minutes before Rick finally broke the silence. 

 

“Michonne doesn’t believe in me. Alexandria doesn’t believe in me. I don’t believe in me.” Jesus took a moment to answer. 

 

“I believe in you. I know Daryl believes in you.” Rick look over and Jesus just saw the look of a broken man who needed help. 

 

“I couldn’t get him back. I tried. I failed him. The worst part of it all….I saw him. And I realized that I’m with the wrong person.” Jesus just stared for a moment. He knew how Daryl felt. They talked the last time he was here. 

 

“What do you mean Rick? I thought you were happy. You got the girl and the kids.” Jesus shrugged. Rick didn’t look at him when he answered. 

 

“I thought he was always gonna be there. I love him. I have loved him for a while now. I was ready to tell him when we were on the road and running for our lives. Then we got to Alexandria and I don’t know what happened. ‘Chonne ended up in my bed instead of him. When I saw him today it broke something in me. I want him back. If I get him back, I will tell him and never let him leave again.” Rick’s voice cracked with emotion on the last bit. 

 

Jesus didn’t know what to say or do. So, he placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder. Rick didn’t shake it off so he must have needed to contact. They stayed there silently for awhile. Shortly after the heart to heart dinner was ready. The four of them went down Maggie had already ate and fallen asleep. The conversations were short during dinner. Jesus did not know quite know how to act around Rick. Jesus would hope that Rick would get the chance to tell Daryl that himself.


End file.
